zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Byrne
Byrne, also known as Staven, is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. One of Chancellor Cole's most powerful servants, Byrne possesses mighty strength that rivals that of the Spirits of Good; the source of his strength is his left hand, which is equipped with an armored gauntlet. Byrne apparently served the Spirits of Good in the past, as Anjean claims to have known him for at least a century before he turned evil. Biography ]] Byrne is Chancellor Cole's right-hand man, but his loyalty is to battle rather than any one leader. After Chancellor Cole stops Link and Princess Zelda from reaching the Tower of Spirits, Byrne is challenged by Alfonzo and comes out the victor. Then he goes after Princess Zelda, but is stopped by Link. Byrne slaps Link out of the way easily with one hand. After leaving Link and Alfonzo behind unconscious, Byrne carries Princess Zelda's body away. After the completion of the first three temples, Link and Princess Zelda return to the Tower of Spirits where they encounter Byrne again just after obtaining the Fire Realm section of the Rail Map. Just as Byrne is about to engage Link in battle, Anjean appears and teleports Link and Zelda to safety. After completing the Fire Temple, Link and Princess Zelda return to the Tower of Spirits to stop Chancellor Cole from reviving Malladus, where they encounter Byrne again on the twenty-third floor. Byrne challenges Link and Princess Zelda to beat him in a "battle ring". After Link bests him in battle, Cole successfully resurrects Malladus' spirit, using Zelda as Malladus' physical vessel. Byrne then asks Malladus for the ultimate power that he sought so long, Malladus, who doesn't give his power to others, zaps Byrnr with dark magic causing him to collaps to the ground. Byrne then sees that Cole had been using him. After Cole and Malladus escape aboard the Demon Train, Byrne joins the side of good and travels aboard the Spirit Train together with Link, Princess Zelda and Anjean. After Link defeats Skeldritch in the Sand Temple, Byrne tells him where to find the Compass of Light, essential to finding Malladus. Byrne later appears after the battle against Chancellor Cole, the second phase of the final boss. As Princess Zelda tries to regain control of her body, Malladus attempts to attack Zelda and take the body once more. However, just before Malladus reaches Zelda, Byrne appears and uses a magic barrier to stop Malladus from getting to Zelda's body. This allows time for Zelda to take control over her physical body. However, just after Princess Zelda returns to normal, Link and the princess turn to spot Byrne in Malladus' grasp. Malladus supposedly kills Byrne with an unknown magic, leading into the final boss. After the battle, Anjean uses magic to collect Byrne's spirit and states that years later, Byrne would return in a new form, although he may not have any memory of the events. Anjean and Byrne's spirits then ascend to the heavens with the rest of the Lokomos. Etymology Byrne's name is likely derived from the term "burn", as in the burning of coal. This seems probable due to the fact that many characters in Spirit Tracks are named in relation to trains. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks bosses